Faeries in Middle Earth
by Egoll
Summary: What would happen if there were faeries in Middle Earth, well this is what happenes to one that follows the fellowship
1. Chapter 1

I dont own tolkien's stuff but i do own the Fey in Middle Earth idea i also own Alarkiel she is my doing

Faeries live a life of secrecy in Middle Earth, very few have seen them face to face. They could stand right next to you and never know they were there, for they can turn themselves invisible, they can do many things including types of Magic. They live Immortal lives like the elves yet are the size and body build of a hobbit. Some say that they are decendents of the Ainur but none can say for sure.

This is Alarkiel's Story

I am the ravage, the one in legend that you thought was only a myth. I steal for a living and don't go out during the day, unless I am forced too. Night is my friend and those nasty humans don't get along. Yes I am the dark fey, the one you never thought you'd meet. This just happens to be my life story but I'd advise you to be careful (not that I care what you humans think.) but my life is something weirdand hard to explain.

My mother Annile gave birth to me thousands of years ago, she died during child birth. We lived in the small town of Nederthre, up and around near Bree, me and my father, well until he was killed by some humans least my father was hunting, unlike them. They were faeries of light, not my chosen life. I was to lead the life of darkness and dread. So my first years of life were spent with no one at all I hunted on the ground till I could fly. When I became of some age I went to a hunting school for males. Which I have to say got quite interesting. Least the queen let me go there.

That is only a taste of what I had to go through back then, now I have made few friends met someone who is strangely related to me somehow, and now I am following four hobbits that came to Bree today, very peculiar if I say so myself. I decided to visit Bree because I wanted some time with the locals. Hobbits are my kind of folk they don't ask many questions about me, well if the ever even see me. They say they are friends of Gandalf the grey, a wizard if I remember right; they won't have much luck he hasn't visited in a few months. Hmm. They must not be from Bree I don't ever remember seeing any of these hobbits. Ill have to find out. After I have some more wine, thankfully I can look like a normal hobbit I'm just the right height, least I can make wings invisible.

My wings are killing me I need to go outside for some fresh air. The hobbits went with a man hooded and cloaked couldn't see his face, I should go see what room. Time to go completely invisible… that's better no one was around thankfully I want to listen in to this conversation they are having in this room.

The man's name is Strider, sounds familiar, ahh, what is that sound, oh my get away.

Alarkiel had a very long journey to take the sound was the nazgul searching for the ring, this sound made Alarkiel fall to the ground and come visible again. This was when someone least expected showed up…

"Hey you I remember you" a young woman came up to her it was raining but the water never seemed to touch her

"Who are you woman, I see that you are no hobbit, nor man"

"Look closer, into my eyes" the woman said

When Alarkiel looked she saw her mother and father holding her as a baby, she also saw a young girl, wingless, watching from the distance, the girl looked like this woman. This made Alarkiel start to get defensive and started to get a red glow around her as she was about to turn invisible again after her anger slowed.

"Turning invisible will not help you Alarkiel."

"How do you know my name get away from me."

"Why should I you know that I am your sister right?"

"You WHAT"

Right then Strider walked out the door to see the commotion, it was deadly dark outside the rain just stopped.

"Who is their right mind would be out here squabbling in the middle of the night." Alarkiel tried to turn invisible before he saw her but it was too late.

"It is not often that I see one of your kin milady" He said talking to Alarkiel

"You mean you have seen one of me before." Alarkiel said to him


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, I have. Yet it was only in the shadows and I wasn't for sure."

"What am I doing." Alarkiel said realizing that she was talking to a human and soon turned invisible and flew away leaving the girl by herself.

"I see that she is indeed one of them, What about you?" she said turning to the girl, who looked like a young child. "what is your name if I may ask of it."

"Alaniel, good bye." With that she too turned invisible to follow Alarkiel."

"I wonder what that was about," Strider thought to himself, not thinking about it too much he turned to go back inside to the room with the sleeping hobbits.

Alarkiel flew with speed but she was being followed. She flew harder to go anywhere but here. She finally lost Alaniel a few miles back. These hobbits seem curios they brought an evil she had not felt for what seemed like ages. "Maybe I should follow them" she thought in her head. "Wouldn't be to hard to do plus I could get outside of this country." Alarkiel finally landed in a grassy area she would have to pack, but what to pack she lived in what she wore literally, she stole food or hunted, she slept in trees or on someone's roof. She did not have a home,"Least that Alaniel girl had a home a loving family presumably but what if she was her sister, would that mean she would have no parents like her."

"What have I become." Alarkiel said out loud walking down a road her dark red wings visible dragging on the road now. She spotted a good tree to sleep on flew up and went to sleep she would have to follow the hobbits for sure, it would be a fun adventure for her, with that she went to sleep.

The next morning she set out for the prancing pony when she arrived there Strider and the 4 hobbits Froto, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were going out of the Prancing Pony. They were headed out of Bree. Alarkiel turned invisible and followed. Something was different about one of the hobbits, she knew it but what was it. Maybe they would talk amongst themselves she would have to find out, plus where were they going. Alarkiel followed she didn't have a pack on her back or anything else it was just her and her spear that she kept with her at most times.

"This is going to be fun" Alarkiel said to herself flying just to get it out of herself, she would have to walk most of the journey, using flight as a last option. They were almost at the gate of Bree when Alaniel turned up again. Thankfully she was invisible so no one saw them except each other.

"What are you doing here Alaniel?" Alarkiel said.

"I would ask you the same question." Alaniel said looking ahead at the 4 hobbits and the human.

"I am going on a trip, something is not right with one of the hobbits and my curiosity has taken over." Alarkiel answered even though she had never met this fey before somehow she could trust her, she seemed like family, although she didn't think she had any. "Do you want to come along?" Alarkiel never thought she would ask this of someone but who could stop her, no one.

"I might as well there is nothing else to do" So the two faeries followed the five. And their adventure began….


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Alaniel," Alarkiel said quietly as both of them followed. "Do you want to mess with their heads a bit?"

"Why should we?" Alaniel asked.

"Cause it would be fun why else?"

"Are you always like this?" Alaniel said very annoyed now trying to keep her cover.

"Of course" with that Alarkiel flew into the air and went to land softly on Bill the pony's back, when she was on she waved like she was some princess, it was so much fun being invisible you could do so many things. This of course made Alaniel laugh which made the hobbits and Strider turn around to look at nothing

"What was that" Pippin asked

"I do not know" Sam said holding on to Bill's reins

"It almost sounded like… a laugh" Merry's comment made Alarkiel and Alaniel eyes get wide trying to hold back even more laughter.

"_Silly Hobbit's_" Alarkiel said to herself, then flew back to Alaniel who was standing still as to not arouse the grass she was standing on. The rest continued on and soon the fey followed again and didn't talk the rest of the day.

Night came they set up camp around some trees, then in the morning they set out for some marshes,

"This is so gross, hey Alarkiel can you put me on Bill's back then you can fly and we can avoid this sticky mess?"

"Sure I guess." Alarkiel said and picked her up and placed her on the pony's back. "There better now," She whispered.

They made it out of the marshes and they stopped for lunch. The fey went a few paces away and decided what they would do, they had no weapons so they used their magic and soon Alarkiel had flown up and caught a bird or two, and with a snap of Alarkiel's fingers a fire was started and roasted the bird to perfection.

"I love magic" Alaniel stated and they ate their fill and each took a short nap taking turns so they didn't get left behind. Soon after lunch they headed back on their way, the group came to a tower in the hill ahead.

"This here is Weathertop, once a great watchtower; we will rest here for the night." Strider said with excitement. The hobbits were restless to stop for the night. The fey looked at each other for a second before following again

"Race ya" Alarkiel said as she got ready to fly to the top of the tower.

"Hey that is so not fair" Alaniel said quietly with a frown on her face, the hobbits and the human were already climbing up to the top of the hill.

"Fine have it your way but I'm still flying up there." Alarkiel said with a grin, and with that she flew up to the top and was there in one minute. A few minutes later the others showed up, they dropped their packs Strider pulled a wrapped thing off his pack. He pulled the cloth covering the thing that revealed 4 small swords for the hobbits, Strider warned them to keep them close.

"I wander if he knows we are following him?" Alarkiel said as both her and Alaniel were peaking over the edge of the cave the hobbits were in. She motioned for her sister to follow her; Alarkiel had led her to the top of the tower. Both the fey made themselves visible just for the heck of it.

"Hey do you want to spar against each other, nothing else to do."

"Sure why not, what is your weapon choice?"

"I going to use a spear Gleas troda slea" with that a spear appeared in Alarkiel's hand.

"Okay I think ill do the same Gleas troda slea" with that she too had a spear appear in her hand as well. They sparred for about 20 minuets that was when the girls heard Frodo scream

"What are you doing, put it out, put it out!" with that the fey looked at each other, that was when they heard and awful screech.

"Ive heard that thing before, do you know any silencing spell that would be good?" Alarkiel said to Alaniel.

"Accually I do…pluchaigh" and with that the nazgul fell silent, Strider who was inspecting the area noticed this and heard this _voice_ calling out the sound of the nazgul _not to mention that is sounded almost like a girls voice light and uplifting that carried on the air almost like an elves voice if so desired interesting. _

The hobbits were not any less confused by this they had armed themselves with the swords strider gave them and they were headed to the top of the look out. Meanwhile the fey spoke to each other,

"Great Alarkiel now what are we going to do"

"Well they umm I dunno lets get out of here" Alarkiel was about to fly off when her sister stopped her

"That's great and all but I can't fly, you know that!"

"oh yeah uhh…" Alarkiel thought quick,_ think lark think what could you use to let her fly… _"Wait I know hold on lani I know what to do" it was something that she had heard of other wingless fey doing: enchanting things that let you fly on them, like sticks and stuff. She pulled a rope like vine off the ground do mhaidí a ligean le sruth and she threw it to Alaniel and the vine in the air became stiff like a stick and floated in the air towards the other fey

"That's great but I don't know how to fly it, DO YOU!" she was getting impatient with her sister.

"Just get on and I will guide it for you" so Alaniel grabbed the stick/ vine and her sister tied a rope that appeared out of no where to the stick, she mounted and they flew off just in time too; the hobbits appeared out of a doorway the nazgul came up another and soon had the hobbits surrounded. The fey hovered in the air watching the sight.

"Should we help them?" Alaniel asked.

"No this I think is supposed to happen, we are merely followers nothing else." The other affirmed sadly, she actually pitied these hobbits who one by one were pushed over by the nazgul till they reached one; Frodo


End file.
